Electronic devices generate heat when operating, and the heat needs to be dissipated. Managing the heat dissipation efficiently can improve device performance by ensuring that internal components, such as a CPU, are cooled to reduce performance throttling that can be caused by high internal temperatures of the device.
In addition, heat generated by a computing device increases the temperature of external surfaces of the device, which can be uncomfortable or even dangerous to a user of the device.
Thus, there is a need for mechanisms to disperse heat generated by heat-generating device components.